


第十章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第十章

埋头舔弄的Kongphop轻轻一吸，Arthit就立刻软了腰，目光略微涣散的看着车顶，急促的喘息声与身下淫靡的水声交汇在一起。

包裹着Arthit前端的舌头一卷，Arthit全身一颤就泄了出来，浅灰色的布料基本上被洇湿成了深灰的颜色。

Kongphop勾着唇角看着失神的Arthit，尽管有些淫乱不堪可依旧是那么的美丽，浮动胸口染上了大片的红色，潮红的面色和挂着泪痕的眼尾尽显了主人的诱人

此时的Arthit仿佛被巨浪所吞没，意识模糊到无法思考，大脑一片混沌依旧沉浸在刚刚片刻的高潮里，那湿滑柔润的触感真的很难让人不疯狂。

Kongphop一边欣赏着Arthit带着高潮余温的表情，手指也探进了他的内裤里，随后勾住了内裤边，一把把它扯了下来。

等Arthit回过神来的时候全身几乎不着片褛了，他惊慌的向两边看去想寻找些衣服遮住自己的身体，可是Kongphop早把那些碍事的布料丢到了后座上，Arthit只能讪讪收回目光死死的瞪着这个罪魁祸首。

Kongphop讨好的欺身向前，可是嘴里说的话却让Arthit更加的面红耳赤，“Arthit在害羞什么？反正你的全身上下我都看遍了，不管是哪里看起来都是那么可口。”

Arthit张了张嘴刚想反驳什么，就觉得自己的体内充满了异物感，果然他向下看去，只见Kongphop就着他刚刚射出的精液将手指插进了他的后穴里。

食髓知味的身体几乎立刻用肠壁包裹住了那根手指，Kongphop发坏的向里探了探，果不其然的听到了Arthit的轻吟。

Arthit抬腰躲闪着，喉咙中还呜咽着不适的闷哼。

“唔～出去！”

Kongphop没有理会，只是将手指的关节稍稍屈起，便立刻听到了Arthit无法抑制的呻吟，Arthit白花花的大腿也跟着挣扎，在自己的面前晃的Kongphop“眼晕”。

Kongphop抽出了手指一把就扣住了他不听话的大腿的内侧，将他固定在Arthit的胸前，弯曲的双腿呈现出了M型，细嫩的手感让他忍不住的在上抚摸着，粉嫩而不断开合的小穴毫无疑问的暴露在空气中。

他换了个姿势，用一只手制住了Arthit的两条腿，随后就开始慢慢的为他扩张。

被异物侵入的感觉渐渐被快感所代替，他的身体里就像流窜着小火苗，星星点点的火光燃烧着他每一寸的理智，Kongphop的手指抵上了他敏感的前列腺，Arthit的腰立刻从座椅上弹了起来，口中含糊的呻吟也传进了Kongphop的耳朵。

“嗯～啊哈～出去...”

口中拒绝的话语此刻伴随着娇吟是显得那么的无力。

Kongphop笑着看着他情难自禁的反应，不断的用指甲戳刺着，紧实的小穴就在他的戏弄下变得松软又方便进入。

Arthit敏感的一点就在Kongphop的手里那么把玩，他咬着牙，控制着自己不发出那么羞耻的呻吟。

“Arthit的嘴总是那么的不诚实。”Kongphop说着便用唇瓣堵住了他的小口。

“唔唔...”

Arthit反抗的摇着头，Kongphop却轻而易举的敲开了他牙齿的屏障去汲取那甘甜的蜜汁，仔细搜刮了一圈后，亲的Arthit脸色涨红才不舍的退了出来。

他收回了手指，硕大的前端抵在了Arthit已经变得柔软的穴口不断的打圈的磨弄，迟迟不肯进入，“Arthit想不想要呢？”

Arthit咬紧了牙关，红着眼圈狠狠的看着他，从粗重的呼吸和通红的耳尖中可以看出他的难耐，那样子活像一只憋红眼的小兔子。

“滚...啊～”

Kongphop没等他说完就一个挺身，粗大的分身就挤进了那窄小的穴口中，强大的生理冲击让Arthit的尾音都变了调子。

他的额头上冒出了细细的汗珠，疼痛中却掺杂着无法忽视的快感。

Kongphop没等他适应就摆动起腰，分身叫嚣着在那潮湿紧致的小穴里冲撞，Kongphop一手扶着他的腰一手抚摸着他胸前的红樱，充血而挺翘的乳尖衬着他白皙的皮肤，微微上扬的腰线在淡黄色的光影下美丽至极。

“慢...慢点...唔～”

Arthit的手毫无意识的攀上了Kongphop的肩膀，手指收紧指甲嵌进了Kongphop结实的肌肉里，大张着腿承受着他的攻城略地，几乎每一下的顶弄都能挤压到他的敏感点，粗长的分身恨不得全部塞进他的窄穴。

Arthit克制不住的哼哼着，悦耳的呻吟从嗓子里溢了出来，似乎他活到这么大还从没有过这样的体验，这种足以溺毙在那几近淹没他的情欲中的感觉。

而在他完全清醒时所感受到快感其实比起上次半梦半醒的状态更胜一筹，从清醒到渐渐被爱欲所支配，Kongphop的每一个细小的动作都牵动着他的神经，而他的身体却不知廉耻的迎合着，口中流露出的呻吟伴随着水乳交融的场景，这一切都是那么的让他脸红与羞愧。

他自认为自己是个很自律的人，而这种自信却被这个男人全全碾碎，像粉末一般随着他冲刺的节奏消散了。

Kongphop毫无节制的索取着，含着他分身的穴口被撑大到了极致，每一次的操干都能挤出几滴肠液，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音刺激的Arthit的耳膜，让他羞赧的别过脸，眼角还挂上了几滴生理性的泪珠。

“Arthit，看着我。”Kongphop捏住他的下巴将他的脸掰了回来。

他被Kongphop操弄的晕晕乎乎的，腰此时也软的不成样子，骨酥肉麻的感觉顺着他的血管爬向了四肢，过电一般的快感让他瞳孔微缩忍不住的痉挛，爽的脚趾都蜷缩成了一团。

Kongphop一把握住了他充血而高高翘起的玉茎，上面晶莹的蜜液在前端泫然欲滴的摇晃着，温暖的掌心带着些许薄茧划过他上面的血管，随后便握着他脆弱又饥渴的分身撸动着，已经发泄过一次的分身又敏感的涨大了几分，Kongphop的指尖搔弄把玩着他前端的小口，经受不了这样撩拨Arthit血液一股脑的向分身涌去，热流在甬道里徘徊蓄势待发的准备破口而出，Arthit的身形一颤，脖颈向后仰去无意识的夹紧了臀部享受着这种飘在云端的感觉。

可是下一秒他便跌入了地狱，这个压在他身上男人无情的用指腹堵住了那唯一可发泄的小口，Arthit瞬间就睁大了眼睛，瞳仁微微颤动的难以置信的看向Kongphop，而对方无视了他热切的目光，嵌在他后穴的分身还在一刻不停的翻捣。

被强行遏制住的欲望伴随着一波一波的快感让Arthit陷入了无尽的深渊，折磨着他所剩无几的理智，无休无止的缠绵交织着疼痛与快乐，让他无法忍耐的窝在座位里瑟瑟发抖，从贝齿中发出的断断续续的话带着呻吟与哭腔。

“啊～！不...不要了...Kongphop...够了...唔...”

Kongphop终于发泄在了他的小穴里，因为没有任何防护措施，白灼全部塞进了他松软的肠道中，稍稍动弹就会沿着边缘渗到皮面的座位上，十分的羞耻。同时他的指腹也从前端移开，白灼迫不及待的就从中喷洒而出，溅了他一身。

暧昧的空气中弥漫着淡淡的腥味。

Kongphop眯着眼睛打量着瘫软在座位上的Arthit，轻轻笑了声调笑道，“Arthit你这么美，我真想干你一辈子，要不要考虑一下？”

见Arthit没吱声他顿了顿，又补上了一句，“明明你也喜欢我吧？要不怎么可能会在我身下爽得射了两次呢，连我的脸上都溅上了几滴。”

说着还作势用大拇指抹了一下他自己的脸颊。

Arthit累的连看着他都费劲，只得抬了抬眼皮微微喘息随后哼了一声，嘴上却不肯认输：“哼，要不是看你伺候的还不错，谁会和你这样？”

Kongphop看着嘴硬的Arthit无言的笑了笑——

反正...他很快就会坠落到他的身边了...


End file.
